powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Robo Knight
, Robo Knight |lastepisode=Legendary Battle |numberofepisodes=20 |cast=Chris Auer |image2=Img-grandion.jpg}} Robo Knight is the first robotic Sixth Ranger of the Mega Rangers. He also transforms into the Lion Zord which forms the Lion Mechazord. Character History Megaforce A Knight to Save the Day Robo Knight is one of the earliest creations of Gosei, along with the Megaforce Zords. Robo Knight was originally meant to be the protector of Earth, built centuries ago by Gosei with powerful weaponry, sharp reflexes, the fearlessness of a lion and an unwavering commitment to his mission to protect the environment. However, Robo Knight became dormant, and he did not awaken until the 21st century, when the planet itself somehow willed him to awake and fight the Warstar Army. When Robo Knight finally awoke, his primary directives put him in direct confrontation with the Warstar, but centuries of deactivation took a great toll on his advanced Artificial Intelligence: such as memory loss, acting cold, aloof and distant towards the rangers and Gosei. Furthermore, the advanced technology used for programming Robo Knight's A.I. make nigh-impossible a mere reset to his earlier directives and memories: as such Gosei himself. Gosei suggested to have Robo Knight's memories restored by having the rangers gain his trust and win his alliance. Gosei Grand Megazord He reappears in Prince Takes Knight to battle Psychotick, who Vrak sent in an effort to drain Robo Knight's power and reprogram him to serve the Warstar Army. During the initial battle, Robo Knight avoided several attacks without regard to whether or not the humans nearby were safe. The Megaforce Rangers struggled to protect the people Robo Knight was carelessly endangering. Vrak's plan begins to work, as Robo Knight was captured, trapped in an energy-draining cage. Tensou was unable to get a fix on the knight's position, so the Rangers are forced to search on foot. Troy alone is able to locate them, and his speech about teamwork and loyalty causes Robo Knight some confusion. Psychotick was unable to hold the rest of the Rangers at bay, who rejoin the battle, but are defeated quickly. Robo Knight manages to reverse the power drain and escape, defeating Psychotick and forcing Vrak to retreat. When Psychotick grows, Robo Knight orders the Rangers to stay behind as he summons the Knight Brothers, a Zord duo with which he combines to form the Gosei Grand Megazord. After he defeats Psychotick, Robo Knight maintains that he needs to work alone to minimize errors in his mission, but demonstrates that he may be coming around through his use of the term "bad guy." Learning How To Cooperate Though Robo Knight stated he would work alone, he aided the Rangers in the battle against Shadow Serpent. When he witnessed Troy trying to restrain Shadow Serpent, Robo Knight dismissed that Troy was the problem. He stated that the weakness in humans is that they care too much about each other. Sometime after the battle, Troy met up with Robo Knight about a plan in having the Rangers be used as bait against Shadow Serpent, and have Robo Knight make the surprise attack. Though he refused, he went on with the plan anyway when he saw the rangers working together as if they "were like gears in a motor". After the battle, Robo Knight stated that they have much to learn and that they should collaborate. Later on when he saw Rotox, Robo Knight viewed him as one of his own. Taking advantage of this, Metal Alice talks Robo Knight into siding with her. She stated that the humans are the true danger ans that they must be enslaved to stop pollution. He was left to think about it.Then Robo Knight left the scene, thinking on who to side with. After awhile of thinking, he joined the Rangers in fighting against Rotox, stating that the good humans do outweighs the bad. After the battle, Troy stated that he officially became the 6th Ranger of the team. Self Sacrifice Sometime before the Armada arrived, Vrak disabled the Rangers and Robo Knight's Morpher during a battle. The Messenger then arrived to the scene to finish the Rangers off. However Robo Knight was able to divert his internal energy to recharge his morpher, so it was still functional. When the Messenger fired his laser beam attack against the Power Rangers, Robo Knight jumped in the way and fired his elemental attack as well, overpowering and incapacitating the Messenger,draining the energy from his attack in the process. Then Robo Knight transferred the last of his power to the Rangers' Morphers and gave his Morpher and Blaster to Troy. Suddenly he collapsed powerless to the ground, seemingly meeting his end. When the Rangers returned to where he collapsed they noticed drag marks and assumed he dragged himself off to an unknown location. During the invasion, Troy runs off to search for him. Super Megaforce Troy takes an effort to find the missing Robo Knight, but with no luck. Even after the first battle with the Super Megaforce powers, Troy asks himself, "Where are you, Robo Knight?" Soon after joining the other Mega Rangers, Orion begins to have visions of all the other Sixth Rangers, including Robo Knight. Orion is also later able to tap into his power when in Super Megaforce Gold mode. Vrak manages to find Robo Knight and took him to his underwater lair. Vrak didn't have the proper resources to revive him. He found out that the only way to revive Robo Knight is to use a Sixth Ranger power as Robo Knight is a Sixth Ranger himself. Vrak waited until Vekar's death to capture Orion. Vrak had Orion's energies drained into Robo Knight, along with dark power. Now as Vrak's servant, Robo Knight devoted himself to him. Each time Vrak plotted his moves, Robo Knight attacked the Rangers. But each time the Rangers convinced him that he needed to break free from Vrak's control, he stated that Vrak is the only one who knows the truth. While Drill Horn fought Emma, Gia, Jake and Noah in one battle, Troy fought Robo Knight. Troy managed to free Robo Knight from Vrak's control. Robo Knight wanted to make up for the evil deeds he did under Vrak's control. To make up for the trouble he's caused while under Vrak's control, Robo Knight went into Vrak's underwater lair to save Orion before his life force was fully drained. As Robo Knight saved Orion, Vrak had the lair self destruct. As that was happening, Robo Knight manages to transfer his life force into Orion. Though Robo Knight didn't escape while Orion did, he now lives within Orion. Robo Knight somehow survived his previous demise and showed up in the middle of the Legendary Battle, temporarily reunited with Troy/Megaforce Red before continuing to finish off several X-Borgs. It can be implied as being inevitable, since Troy's visions clearly showed that Robo Knight did survive long enough to be part of the battle, and the fight in real time was virtually the same as Troy's visions, acting as a foreshadow. Robo Knight Arsenal * Power Cards * Vulcan Cannon: Combination of the Robo Blaster, Robo Morpher, and Vulcan Cannon. Robo Knight performs the Knight Dynamic finishing attack. Robo Knight says "Reaching full power, Applying Maximum Force!" and "Knight Dynamic, Fire!" in performing the finishing attack. ** Robo Morpher: is Robo Knight's device that allows him to perform various abilities via a three-digit combination on his cards. ** Robo Blaster/Robo Blade: Robo Knight's personal weapon. It has both a blaster mode and a sword mode, able to perform a slash attack. ** Vulcan Cannon: Robo Knight's personal ammunition, which resembles a gatling gun. It combines with the Robo Blaster and Robo Morpher to add the aforementioned gatling-gun properties to the weapon. - Lion Zord= Robo Knight's Zord form, he accesses this form through a Power Card. It's attack is Robo Ram, which consists ramming its enemy. Zords * Lion Zord ► Lion Mechazord * Knight Brothers Zords Megazords * Gosei Grand Megazord ** Gosei Great Grand Megazord - Lion Mechazord= Combined with a dump truck, Lion Zord becomes Lion Mechazord. Lion Mechazord can perform laser attacks, shooting an energy beam while unleashing a torrent of missiles. Lion Mechazord's final attack is''' Knight Power Charge, Victory Strike'. Lion Mechazord forms the main body of Gosei Grand Megazord and chest and feet of Gosei Great Grand Megazord, with Robo Knight himself forming the head in both formations. ;Additional Combinations * Lion Mechazord can combine with the Knight Brothers Zords to form '''Gosei Grand Megazord'. * Lion Mechazord can combine with the Knight Brothers Zords and Gosei Great Megazord to form Gosei Great Grand Megazord. }} - Dark Robo Knight= Some time after Robo Knight disappears, Vrak captures, reprograms, and brainwashes him; he is infused with dark power as well and turns against the Rangers. Arsenal * Power Cards * Vulcan Cannon: Combination of the Robo Blade Gun Mode, the Robo Morpher, and the Vulcan Headder. Robo Knight performs the Knight Dynamic finishing attack. Robo Knight says "Reaching full power, Applying Maximum Force!" and "Knight Dynamic, Fire!" in performing the finishing attack. ** Robo Morpher: is Robo Knight's device that allows him to perform various abilities via a three-digit combination on his cards. ** Robo Blaster/Robo Blade: Robo Knight's personal weapon. It has both a gun mode and a sword mode and able to perform a slash attack. ** Vulcan Cannon: Robo Knight's personal ammunition, which resembles a gatling gun. It combines with the Robo Blade and the Robo Morpher to add the aforementioned gatling-gun properties to the weapon. }} Ranger Key The Robo Knight Ranger Key is Robo Knight’s personal ranger key. This key along with the other 14 Official Sixth Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Orion (Super Megaforce Silver) who uses it to fight as Robo Knight. *Among several changes as he and the others fought against Emperor Mavro Notes *During the promotion period for Megaforce, Toys R Us marketed the phrase "A Knight to Save the Day.", reminiscent of his Japanese counterpart Gosei Knight's phrase, "A Knight Fated to Purify the Planet". * In the Christmas special, The Robo Knight Before Christmas, it is shown that Robo Knight possess the ability to cook to some degree, as he was able to prepare soup for the children he was with without overheating it or boiling it over. How he has knowledge on food preparation is unknown. *Robo Knight is the first sixth member since Eric Myers to prefer to work alone. *Robo Knight sounds and acts more like a human than a robot. *He is the 2nd non-human silver ranger next to Tyzonn. See also Category:Megaforce Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Robotic PR Allies Category:Mega Rangers Category:Rangers with Zord forms Category:Zords (Megaforce) Category:PR Anti-Heroes Category:Earth-elemental PR Ranger Category:Wind-elemental PR Ranger Category:Water-elemental PR Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:PR Non-Color Names Category:PR Good turned Evil